


Games We Play

by Aconissa



Series: Bend The World To Our Will [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (but mostly porn), Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Irene, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconissa/pseuds/Aconissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine and Irene had a game they’d play. Whenever they went to a club, Janine would pick one person for Irene to flirt with. Irene had to convincingly make that person want her, and once that was done she would, without fail, return to Janine. Sometimes they would laugh about it, but most of the time they’d return home, hand in hand, and make love.</p><p>Can be read as a stand-alone.</p><p>Porn with a tiny amount of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yewgrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewgrove/gifts), [burnsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burnsherlock).



> For the amazing arthnoldpendragon (Ro_Arden) and burnsherlock on tumblr. Arthnoldpendragon asked for possessive!Irene and burnsherlock wanted bondage and dom!Irene. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Say hello on [tumblr](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/)

Janine and Irene had a game they’d play. Whenever they went to a club, Janine would pick one person for Irene to flirt with. Irene had to convincingly make that person want her, and once that was done she would, without fail, return to Janine. Sometimes they would laugh about it, but most of the time they’d return home, hand in hand, and make love.

The game was childish, stupid, and preyed on strangers – but they loved it. Perhaps because it allowed Irene to vent her manipulative tendencies on someone other than her partner, or because it made Janine feel safe and secure in Irene’s love.

Either way, it definitely wasn’t something considered ‘normal’ or ‘healthy’ in a relationship – but then again, neither woman particularly enjoyed being conventional. Whatever could be said about their little game, both women enjoyed it enormously (and the benefits to their sex life could not be discounted).

An important aspect of the game was that their roles were never reversed, and Irene _never_ followed through. Neither woman had any interest in another participant in their bedroom activities, and Janine was not one for casual manipulation – though in certain circumstances she could bend the world to her will. And in all honesty, seeing people offer themselves to Irene over and over again only for her to reject them perfectly assure Janine that yes, the dominatrix could love. And she loved _her_.

On this particular night, Irene and Janine found themselves in a Soho night club. Already they were drawing stares from the men and women around them. They headed to the bar together, Irene ordering glasses of red wine for each of them. They seated themselves at one end of the bar and looked out onto the dance floor.

Janine surveyed the people in front of them. “That tall man keeps staring at your chest,” she laughed.

Irene smirked. “Too easy. He’s already been here for several hours, he’ll be too desperate.” She took a sip of her drink, careful not to smudge her bright red lipstick.

“What about her?” Janine pointed to a short brunette in a teal dress. Irene scrutinised her for a few seconds.

“No, she’s been watching the barman all night. No chance.” She reached a hand out and ran it along Janine’s thigh. Janine leaned in for a quick kiss, before pulling back and pointing to someone on the dance floor.

“ _Her_.”

Irene looked at the woman Janine was indicating – blond, tanned, and wearing a black sleeveless dress. She was attractive, Irene had to admit, not that it mattered. She nodded.

“Bisexual, prefers men and is clearly not comfortable with her attraction to women. She should be a challenge.”

Janine laughed. “Off you go, then.” She gave Irene’s bum a light slap as she got up. The brunette blew her Irish lover a kiss, before walking into the crowd.

Janine watched her partner approach the woman. She laughed to herself as Irene used the usual moves: the smile, casual touches, and eventually the whispered confession of her desires (usually something along the lines of “I would have you on this desk until you begged for mercy twice”). Janine felt herself getting warm when she saw the glint in Irene’s eyes, the look that promised incredible, _filthy_ things would soon follow. At that moment, Irene turned and looked directly at Janine, causing her to moan quietly to herself. She grinned as Irene turned back to her victim and led her onto the dance floor.

Irene closed her eyes with a smile, emboldened with success as the blond ground against her. She’d had to be more overt with this particular conquest, to prove to the woman that she was interested in her. But she had been triumphant, and according to their rules, she would soon slip away and return to Janine.

She opened her eyes again, searching for her partner just beyond the crowd. What she saw made her eyes narrow.

The bartender was leaning over the counter, clearly flirting with Janine. On her right, another man was chatting to her, both men attempting to keep up a conversation with her whilst Janine tried her best to reply. Irene could see a blush darkening her cheeks, a smile widening on her face. Janine laughed at one of their jokes, smiling as the bartender placed a free drink by her arm. She held it up to her mouth and took a sip, winking at the other man next to her.

Irene growled. _No_. She flung herself through the crowd, moving as fast as she could towards her girlfriend. The blond was completely forgotten in favour of the beautiful brunette ahead of her.

Janine looked up in shock as Irene walked towards her, eyes dark and intense. The men to either side of her stopped talking, each yelping in surprise as Irene grabbed Janine and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Both men instantly blushed as Janine wrapped her arms around her partner and moaned. Irene pulled away for a moment and looked at the men, growling a quick “go _away_ ” before turning back to her girlfriend.

“We’re leaving,” she hissed, grasping Janine’s hand and dragging her out of the club, ignoring her shocked squeak. Once outside, Irene pulled her around the corner of the building, pushing Janine up against the wall.

“You were flirting with those two men. You _know_ the rules.” Irene pinned her against the brick by her shoulders. Janine gasped, her heart beating faster at the frenzied look in Irene’s eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” she whimpered.

Irene leered. “I don’t care. You’re _mine_.” She emphasised her words by slipping a hand under Janine’s dress, pressing between her thighs.

Janine’s breath hitched, her moan immediately stifled by Irene’s lips against her own. The kiss quickly turned filthy, Irene sucking her lover’s bottom lip into her mouth and biting it. Their tongues swirled together, Janine trying to regain some control by licking along Irene’s teeth, but soon accepting defeat.

Irene began rubbing her slowly over the cotton of her underpants, pulling back with a smirk when Janine dug her nails into her shoulder, throwing her head back against the wall with a gasp.

“Irene- more, _please_ ,” she pleaded.

“Maybe. If you’re a good girl,” she purred.

Janine whined as Irene stood away from her, beginning to walk back onto the street. For a moment she stood against the wall, trying to control her breathing.

“Come on, _darling_ ,” Irene called, and Janine immediately ran after her.

Once inside a cab, Janine pressed herself against Irene desperately. The air was thinker in the enclosed space, the darkness charged with energy.

“Irene, please?”

She could feel Irene’s answering smirk, hearing it clearly in her voice when she said: “not just yet. You were _very_ bad tonight. You can wait.”

Janine almost sobbed with frustration, sitting back in her seat and trying not to think of Irene’s incredible fingers, her red lips, her _tongue_. It took all of her self-control not to slip a hand into her underwear. She fidgeted constantly, ignoring Irene’s dark chuckles.

When they finally arrived at Janine’s flat, she burst out of the cab and ran up to her door. She fumbled with the key, Irene taking her time up the steps behind her. When she reached the top and Janine still hadn’t managed to get inside, Irene calmly took the key from her hands and slipped it into the lock.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” She breathed into her ear, nipping Janine’s neck before pushing the door open. It slammed shut as Janine pulled Irene’s body tightly to her own, grinding against her leg in a frenzy of arousal.

Irene growled at her wanton behaviour, roughly grabbing her thighs and pressing their bodies together. Janine tucked her head into Irene’s neck, keening as she tried to bring herself off against the other’s body.

“God, you’re so _desperate_ for it. My little slut. _Mine_.” She punctuated this by biting under Janine’s ear.

Janine wailed against Irene’s neck, continuing to rock against her. “Yours, yes, only yours.”

Irene began backing her towards their room, reaching the bed pushing her against the sheets.

“Undress yourself,” she murmured darkly, standing back to remove her own clothing. Janine almost ripped the fabric away from her skin, too heady to be coy. As she was pulling her bra off she heard a click.

She gasped at the feeling of cool metal against her skin, looking up to see that Irene had handcuffed her to the headboard. She shuddered at the feeling of helplessness, loving the fact that Irene could have her any way she wanted.

Irene climbed onto the bed, now entirely nude. She trailed a fingertip lightly down Janine’s body, starting at her collarbone and stopping just below her bellybutton. Janine looked at her with wide eyes, looking every inch the innocent submissive.

“I love having you like this,” Irene whispered. “All laid out for me.” She bent down, her head drawing to where Janine’s legs splayed open. She stopped short, looking up at her lover’s flushed face and frenzied eyes.

Irene smirked, before moving forward and licking lightly along her slit. Janine trembled at the feeling, trying to raise her hips towards Irene to get more pressure. Irene pulled back with a smile. She reached into the bedside drawer, drawing out a cloth bag. Janine’s eyes widened.

Irene pulled out an egg-shaped clit stimulator and a dark silicon vibrator. Her smile widened as Janine’s breath caught.

“Oh, I am going to have some _fun_ with you,” she breathed, before leaning over Janine’s body and attacking her neck. The woman below her moaned, Irene sucking and biting at her skin possessively. Janine was so distracted by Irene’s mouth that she didn’t notice the hand clutching the rounded stimulator move down, until she gave a cry as it was turned on and pressed against her clit.

Janine tried to push her entire body upwards, the tug of the handcuffs reminding her of her situation. She continued to moan needily, thrusting her hips in a steady rhythm.

“Oh god, fuck, _yes_ ,” she began babbling. She keened when Irene sucked a bruise high on her neck. “Christ yes, _mark me_ , please, I’m yours.” Her words were muffled as they kissed again. She moaned against Irene’s mouth, their tongues moving against each other filthily. The constant assault on her clit was beginning to make her light-headed.

Irene moved back down the bed. One hand still holding the stimulator against Janine, she picked up the vibrator and began to run it along her slit, making it shining and slick. She relished Janine’s whimpers and moans.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” she purred, pressing the vibrator into her. Janine’s hips bucked up, immediately taking part of the silicon toy inside. She groaned; the stretch was almost too much, causing her to ache in the most exquisite way.

Watching her head thrash against the pillow, Irene pushed the vibrator all the way to where her fingers gripped its base, flicking it on.

Janine began shouting in pleasure, obscenities and pleading and total adoration all at once. Irene began a slow movement with the toy, the vibrations from both it and the clit stimulator taking Janine apart. She licked around the point where the vibrator entered Janine’s body, hearing the metallic clinking as she pulled against her restraints.

With a final twist of the vibrator, Janine came with a scream of her lover’s name, her body shaking as she pulsed around the toy inside her. Irene watched Janine shatter apart before her, a brief look of awe crossing her face.

As she started to come down from her orgasm, Irene pulled the toy out of her, turning off the clitoral stimulator. Janine opened her eyes blearily, just in time to watch Irene suck the vibrator into her mouth to taste her. Both women moaned.

Irene’s eyes gleamed as she dropped the toy onto the bed. Janine looked up at the handcuffs, expecting to be let loose.

“I’m not done with you just yet,” Irene murmured, before lifting Janine’s thighs over her shoulders and beginning to lap at her oversensitive clit.

Janine gave a choked-off gasp, unable to get away from Irene’s merciless tongue. “Oh my god, oh _fuck_.” Soon enough, the flicks against her engorged nub brought her to the edge again. This orgasm was almost painful in its intensity, leaving Janine sobbing by the end. She went limp against the sheets, utterly exhausted.

Irene kissed her softly, reaching for the keys and unlocking the handcuffs. She massaged at Janine’s wrists, pressing her lips against them soothingly before laying her arms by her sides.

“What about you?” Janine mumbled sleepily.

Irene smirked, stroking a hand through her hair. “Rest for now. We’ll continue this later.” She leant down and whispered into Janine’s ear. “When you wake up, I’ll order you to make me come, like a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Jarene planned for this verse! Hopefully coming soon.
> 
> Say hello on [tumblr](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
